


Humpy Bong在招主唱

by siriushan5



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5
Summary: ＊70s花/80s梅＊年龄操作＊刚组建Smile乐队的学生花/困团吉他手业界大佬梅





	Humpy Bong在招主唱

＊70s花/80s梅  
＊年龄操作  
＊刚组建Smile乐队的学生花/困团吉他手业界大佬梅

Tim Staffell坐在这家咖啡厅完全是因为他的乐队队友Roger说他有非常重要的事情跟他说，让他放下手头一切事情过来，他才来的。

Roger这个人讲话总是有点夸张，所以Tim也没把他“非常重要的事”当真，不过说着让自己尽快过去，这位鼓手大爷却自己迟迟不出现。“操你妈的Roger Taylor！给我从那姑娘的床铺里爬出来！我咖啡已经续了三次店员每次路过我都恨不得拿扫把把我赶出去！”Tim在心里那么骂道，一边尴尬地对凶神恶煞的店员笑笑。

那一边Roger确实还没从床铺里爬出来，但对象可不是什么姑娘，而这一切都要追溯回一个月前的一次机缘巧合。

最开始是Roger和Tim两人组了个乐队叫Smile，标志还是Tim设计的，可惜做的没另一个标志是嘴巴的乐队大，不然现在满大街卖T恤的就该是他们了。在学校公告牌贴的招募吉他手传单也迟迟没有合适的人选，这乐队的事情基本就一直在这半黄不黄的边缘，偶尔抓两个吉他手朋友来一起凑个演出的状态，实在算不上什么有前途的乐队，直到Tim说不如去应聘雇佣乐手的活练练手，给自己搞点名声也好。

Roger还从来没面试过，自己也知道一头金色长发的摇滚小混蛋打扮实在是不够正经，那种大唱片公司的活一般来说想都不要想，难得被朋友介绍着去面试看看，结果自己的车在大马路中央抛锚了。“我操！我平时不够爱你吗在这种时候给老子抛锚？”Roger以阻塞整条路交通的代价，在大马路中央暴躁地踢车胎。

最后当Roger换了快有十条线的公交到了唱片公司，人家面试早就结束了，到最后他都不知道朋友介绍的所谓“机不可失”的机会是什么……“再牛逼能是什么？Bowie的演唱会？老子讨厌Bowie！”Roger晚上在酒吧跟Tim大吐苦水，委屈极了地瘪着嘴，看得Tim忍笑忍得好痛苦。

Roger失去了一辆车，第一次面试就无疾而终，最重要的是一辆爱车，晚上酒吧和Tim的演出敲鼓敲得格外泄愤最后还一脚把鼓架踢倒到台下的那种。“你们的鼓手真的该控制下自己的脾气了。”来凑数的吉他手是Tim的朋友，站在台上战战兢兢地演出完后对他发誓再也不来帮忙了。

“Roger收敛点……你知道今晚Queen的人要来吧……？”虽然习惯Roger的暴脾气了，但看他威士忌不离手地还是让Tim有点担心。“什么Queen？”Roger显然已经喝大了，喝大了他脾气更莫名其妙地大，“就是白金瀚宫里的那位来我都是这德行！”

“就……你知道……他们的吉他手……Brian May？”Tim的语气有点不自然地颤抖，但脑袋晕乎乎的Roger根本注意不到。“Brian May？”Roger咧着嘴傻笑着，高举威士忌杯说，“Brian May可以吸我的屌我才不管！”

“呃……看来我来得不是时候……”站在他俩中间的Brian默默走开了。

Brian还感叹了一下自己修养不错，这种天王老子都不服的摇滚小混蛋他见得多了，本来想说这乐队的台风挺有他们当年的感觉的还不错，结果那个耍酒疯的鼓手一开口自己就没兴趣了。最近在忙自己的solo专辑却没什么灵感，连自己的团队都吐槽他写好的曲子还要改个八百次，还举棋不定半天给不出决定，Brian也知道自己就那性格，搞得他也不是很好意思。想说瞎转悠转悠听听新出来的几个乐队说不定能换换心情，大多数都是滥竽充数的翻唱乐队，听来听去也就觉得这个乐队还可以，但鼓手又是这么一个混蛋。

一个金色长发蓝宝石般明媚的眼睛睫毛卷翘，脸蛋软绵绵的比姑娘还漂亮的混蛋鼓手。

摇滚乐队总难免有那么几个漂亮果儿围着的，他们这个乐队的状况有点尴尬，毕竟John孩子都第四个还不知道第五个了，Freddie玻璃透明柜对女孩没兴趣，Brian抱着他写的那首Fat Bottomed Girls无声哭泣。特别是他们那时候的经纪人Jim Beach还特别叮嘱他，Freddie一个人就已经把八卦小报养得太肥了，Brian可务必得多贯彻贯彻自己老实人的人设，女孩可以睡，男孩不行，得病就麻烦了。

自己凭什么就是那个知识分子老实人人设？女孩儿们之间甚至开始传“Queen乐队的吉他手会跟你开房，然后逼你学一整晚物理”这样的流言。倒不是说Brian对这事特别上心，但还是个有需求的正常男人，更何况随着年纪越大压力也越大，更是需要追求点不一样的刺激……得了，别给自己找借口了，Brian痛苦地灌下了一杯酒，他就是对那个漂亮的混蛋鼓手有点想法了。

Brian不是会拿资历去占这种乐队刚起步的小年轻的便宜的人，更何况他看起来就像个学生……比自己小了能有十岁？所以当那个小年轻酒醒一点了，被Tim逼着来向Brian道歉，脸蛋还气鼓鼓地从牙齿缝挤出几个心不甘情不愿的“sorry”，Brian为了保持前辈的尊严忍笑忍得好痛苦。“鼓打得不错，你叫什么？”Brian抿了一口酒掩饰自己快溢出喉咙的笑意。

“Roger Taylor, sir!”还故意把那个sir发音发得阴阳怪气的，典型的Roger风格。靠！真他妈的辣！Brian一口酒呛到喉咙里咳嗽了两声。

当Tim再来找自己的队友时，怕是已经找不到了。

“怎么？Queen的吉他手也要教我一整晚物理了？”Roger笑起来看似天真无邪其实心眼坏透了，他手指插到Brian那一头标志性的长卷发里，身前蹲着解他皮带的吉他手白了他一眼，怎么所有人都拿这个说事？Roger没穿内裤，大腿白皙紧绷的皮肤好看极了，Brian从来没干过这个，拿舌尖试探了一下眼前的老二，随后把Roger整根含了进去。

Roger不合时宜地想起了他刚说的那个“Brian May吸我的屌”的话，没想到居然实现了，没忍住狂笑了出声。“我去你妈的臭小子！”他一个挺腰把那根东西顶到自己喉咙里，差点干呕出来，在酒吧厕所给第一次见面的男学生口交这个事实让Brian听起来像个十足的婊子，还是那种饥渴的老gay，但他喝得太醉已经不在乎了。金发男孩笑起来又疯又辣，对自己一点没有后辈的拘谨，反而拽着他头发嘴里发出夸张的呻吟，还说着什么：“你的嘴比女孩的洞都软都湿。”听得Brian都一阵不好意思。

Brian没能把Roger舔射，Roger拍了拍他的下巴就把自己抽了出来。“站起来，我得操你，”金发鼓手手上解着Brian的腰带，咧嘴笑着还用牙缝挤出来一个讽刺意味的，“Sir——”

Roger掐着Brian的腰，人模人样的白色衬衫下那精瘦的，还随着年龄变得柔软的肚子，还不到40岁怎么那么放弃自己？他到那个年纪一定没这么丢脸扭着腰要年轻男孩在酒吧厕所操自己，真是又放荡又美。Roger乱七八糟带着酒精味的吻吸着Brian的乳头，看得见肋骨形状的皮肤，柔软的腰腹，一边随便在他身体里拿手指探了两下就操了进去。

Brian的臀部和大腿没什么脂肪撞得Roger胯还有点疼，他声音搁在自己耳边低声喘息着特别好听，解开的裤子还挂在一条腿上衬衫被揉的乱七八糟挂在手臂上。Roger通常对老男人没什么兴趣，但自己可能跟Brian差不多疯，吉他手那瘦长好看的长腿缠自己腰上想一想就辣，本来今天心情就差，他才不管怀里这男人是不是Queen乐队的吉他手，泄愤似的用力挺腰操到人肠道深处，脆弱的厕所门被撞得动静惊天动地，逼出Brian更多迷乱的乱七八糟的呻吟，全酒吧估计都能知道Queen乐队的吉他手是个在男厕所被男孩日的变态。

甚至没人敢来拍他们的厕所门，Roger居然有一种报复的快感，虽然他的车抛锚跟Brian一点关系都没有。Brian因为刺激止不住的眼泪让Roger居然有点心生怜悯，但他知道这种业界老油条走过的桥比自己走过的路都多，轮不到自己一个学生来可怜他，最后射在Brian身体里的时候还是忍不住给了他一个纠缠着舌头的深吻。

“操你的Roger！操你的！”回到现在，Tim差点没把咖啡桌掀了，自己续了五杯咖啡好不容易等来自己乐队的鼓手大爷，就是得知一个月前逼Roger去跟Queen乐队的吉他手道歉，最后Roger在厕所里把他给操了的故事？“你爱操谁操谁我不管，你不要再跟我讲这个了！”Tim痛苦的捂住了耳朵。“不是不是……你耐心接着听！我说的重点不是这个！”Roger手有点颤抖地点了根烟，继续讲道。

“你打算把我接到你的豪宅里养着吗？”金发男孩的笑顽劣又纯真，头上脸上还顶着洗发水的泡沫，趴在浴缸边看着Brian。录音室远在慕尼黑，为了节省制作成本Brian这阵子在伦敦待的不多：“我只是说，我在伦敦这段日子你可以住在我这，”Brian俯身亲吻了男孩的鼻尖，“但不能带人回来，我不是你想的那种……”

“我知道！”Roger顽劣地笑笑，“你只要我！”虽然当着玩笑一笑而过，但Roger多少清楚，这种事情上Brian是个比他心狠多了的人，有一个Roger就会有下一个。这种关系持续了一段时间了，Brian喜欢太阳出来的时候Roger只剩头顶的一撮金发露在被子外面然后把自己整个人埋进被子里，少年般自然可爱的反应让Brian怜爱地忍不住吻他的头发。

这个时候，Roger晕晕地醒来，搂着Brian的脖子黏糊糊地吻着他的脖子和肩膀，最后把Brian的小腿搭在自己肩上借着昨晚身体里还留着的润滑液，要么就是射进去的精液就再来一轮晨炮，Brian的身体里总被他搞得那么湿，Roger对此颇有成就感。要么就是有时候他俩都喝得有点多，Brian骑到Roger身上操着自己，仰着脑袋的脖子弧度，喉结的形状好看的很，沙哑的呻吟不住地喘息爽的腿都在颤抖腰都软的没力气动不了，然后就会开口求Roger动一动腰帮他，就是事后Brian会有点不好意思自己的失态。每当这种时候Roger觉得这老男人特别可爱但又不得不压抑下那份欣喜，毕竟把真心安在摇滚明星上他又不是怀春的小女孩。

不做爱的时候，Roger可不是一个好脾气的情人，其实他挺讨厌当别人不能公开的肮脏小秘密，毕竟他是个直接爽快的人，而且他本身性格本身跟Brian并不合。特别是当Brian说到他自己个人专辑并没有什么灵感，Roger说自己也写点歌，那才是灾难的开始。不要跟另一个在业界比你资历深多了的乐手讨论创作，Brian一张嘴能顶Roger的两张，不如闭嘴把他操得服服帖帖的，嘴硬的Brian才愿意承认：“你说得对，这段鼓点确实多余。”

“我说什么来着Brian？”Beach把一份小报丢到他脸上，“你还嫌你们的故事不够多？”摇滚乐手和神秘金发漂亮男孩出入同一间公寓？怎么看都可疑的偷拍照片——“呃……被你发现了这是我私生子……”

Beach罕见地爆了粗口：“我去你的Brian！”这借口还不如Freddie的搬家工人来的靠谱。

“我靠？所以那个小报上的人是你？”回到现在，Tim一般不怎么关心八卦，但还是有耳闻类似的消息，介于在他心目中Brian和Roger都是钢铁直男，他一直以为是什么金发小蜜被人误传成男人。“金发小蜜”就坐在自己眼前，烟灰缸几乎被弹满了。“对……是我，但这不是重点……还记得我痛失爱车那天……顺便去参加的面试吗？”

“你说你什么时候面试的人？”Roger惊讶的任凭手里的烟灰烧到了手指。“快一个月前？怎么了？”Brian还没反应过来，录专辑需要个鼓手，前阵子托唱片公司找了人。“把他辞了！找我啊！！”我的爱车不能白白牺牲！！Roger心里是那么想的，顺便错误的觉得自己已经有了能跟Brian得寸进尺的资本，于是他被Brian丢出了家门。“操你的Brian！！！”Roger凭实力为“金发小蜜”八卦又增加了一份可信度。

Roger就是有这个毛病，有时候过分乐观让他读不出Brian的意思。“我靠Roger我要报警了！”把门都锁了，金发小子又阴魂不散地顺着水管就爬到了二楼卧室阳台。“我不是那个意思！”Roger把窗户敲得咚咚作响，“让我跟你道个歉！”如果不把他放进来鬼知道第二天八卦得有多精彩，Roger不要脸，Brian还是要混的。

“就……你也知道……我是个……不差的鼓手……我唱歌音调能飚可高了！”本来想用“牛逼”之类的词，想想道歉还是诚恳点好，Roger正襟危坐地仿佛真的在补那次的面试，除了他被丢出去的时候只穿了T恤和内裤以外。虽然一开始Roger对这种干瘪的老男人一点兴趣都没有，但他不得不承认Brian吸引着他，从各种方面，就像一块磁铁一般的吸引力，但他从一开始就知道这种不平等的关系长久不了，“……你懂的，咱们也一起写过歌的，我不能一直做你的马子吧……”

“让你说个对不起就那么难吗，Roger？”Brian抄着手叹了口气，难得认真叫了他的名字，“你这样的乐手除了我谁雇你？”这种吸引无疑是双向的，Brian想，如果自己再年轻个十岁，跟他一起在大学开始一个乐队一定是个不错的可能性，Roger很有才华，但现在的他在Brian面前永远不够成熟，一直都在犯错的小年轻。“你回家吧……收拾收拾东西跟我明天去慕尼黑……”Brian又叹了口气，也不知道自己日后怎么处理这个麻烦拖油瓶，难不成丢给Freddie看看？反正他天天跟Brian念叨现在Queen签的那个鼓手有多烂，Deaky反正没意见，Freddie同意他就同意。

“你都说到这份上了我怎么可能回家！我穿你衣服就行！！”Roger本来还担心Brian真的生气了有点忐忑来着，这下赶紧扑到Brian怀里急匆匆地吻他，“夹带自己马子给你干活！真有你的啊Brian！”真是不禁夸，一对他好就翘尾巴！吉他手已经开始后悔了。

“所以我得退出Smile啦！对不起了Tim！”绕了一大圈总算是说明了急匆匆把他喊来的目的，Tim哑口无言的开始思考Roger怎么就凭色相跟Queen的吉他手混了起来，以及总算明白Roger为什么穿着他爸才会穿的polo老头衫来见他。

“你滚吧Roger！”Tim悲痛地手一挥，“反正Humpy Bong在招主唱！我跟他们玩儿去了！”


End file.
